KOTONARU -RE SHARED-
by MeganLim
Summary: Kyuhyun, seorang member dari Idol Group, memiliki adik angkat dengan gangguan mental. Bagaimanakah Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupannya bersama dengan adik angkatnya? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu.


_Cast : Kim Yesung_

_Cho Kyu Hyun _

_Etc,….._

_Genre : Romance, Family, T _

_Length : One Shoot_

_Rating : PG – 13_

_Disclaimer : DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OF AUTHOR_

_Author : Kyu_ _

_Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang member dari Idol __Group, memiliki adik angkat dengan gangguan mental. Bagaimanakah Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupannya bersama dengan adik angkatnya? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu. _

_An Special Edition Fanfic at #KyuSungDay_

_._

異なる

_._

_[Author PoV]_

_1995, August 24….._

_._

Malam panjang dengan hujan deras yang terus membanjiri hampir seluruh wilayah di Incheon, udara dingin menusuk tulang, karena memang ini seharusnya sudah memasukki musim gugur, hanya mungkin langit saja yang tak terima dan terpaksa menjatuhkan buliran air ke permukaan tanah incheon. Untung saja ini malam hari, setidaknya tak mengganggu aktifitas para penduduk Incheon.

Hanya duduk di rumah dengan secangkir coklat hangat adalah aktifitas yang kini dilakukan oleh sebuah keluarga kecil dengan marga 'Cho' tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat taruh PSP mu dan lekas pergi tidur~", Mungkin ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Nyonya Cho mengulang kalimat yang sama, namun bocah kecil yang menjabat sebagai 'anak kandung nya' itu tak segera mengerjakan apa yang Ia perintahkan.

"Sebentar lagi, Eomma…..", Dan hanya jawaban yang sama semenjak ber menit-menit yang lalu.

"Hah, kenapa kau sangat nakal, Kyu-ie~", Desah sang Ayah yang juga mulai lelah melihat anaknya yang terlampau keras kepala itu –apalagi jika itu menyangkut PSP dan semacamnya-

"ssh arraseo arraseo….", Menyerah juga kau –Cho junior-? Hahaha, sepertinya memang hanya kalimat Ayahnya saja yang akan di dengarkan oleh Uri Cho Junior.

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Keluarga Cho masihlah yakin jika hujan sangat deras di luar, dan ini juga masih malam hari. Tapi, kenapa bisa ada tamu yang datang ke rumah mereka di saat keadaan seperti ini?

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu…..", Nyonya Cho mendahului sembari meraih payung yang ditaruh di depan pintu, bagaimana pun Ia tak mau basah saat nanti Ia membuka pintu.

Klek~

Mata Nyonya Cho sedikit membulat saat melihat siapa yang datang, seorang Namja bergigi kelinci bersama dengan seorang bayi kecil yang ada di gendongan namja tadi, "Sungmin-ah…..", Lirih Nyonya Cho, dan mampu membuat Tuan Cho ikut melihat ke depan, mencari tahu siapa tamunya.

"Sungmin….", Response yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Nyonya Cho.

"Hyung, Noona…..", Dengan bibir yang agak bergetar, namja bergigi kelinci tadi memanggil Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mendekap seorang bayi kecil, kini terangkat, seperti menyodorkan bayi itu pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, "Bisa kalian rawat anakku?"

"mwo?", Mata melebar sempurna setelah menerima bayi kecil tadi, Nyonya Cho menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percayanya, "ini anakmu?"

"Mianhae Noona, Hyung…..", Sungmin membungkuk di tengah hujan lebat, seperti tak merasakan bagaimana angin malam menusuk-nusuk kulit ari nya, "namanya Yesung…. Jebal, jaga dia untuk ku…."

"wae?", Kini Tuan Cho yang mulai membuka suara, "dan siapa Ibu dari bayi ini?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris, senyuman yang tak dapat dibaca oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, "Kkaseyo, Noona, Hyung….. Mianhae….", Dan Sungmin benar-benar pergi dari halaman rumah Keluarga Cho, tak mengindahkan panggilan dari Nyonya dan Tuan Cho.

"Yeobo, ayo masuk…. Kasihan bayi ini….", Tuan Cho menutup pintu rumahnya, Ia sadar jika Sungmin tak mungkin kembali dari balik hujan itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih ada di ruang keluarga hanya melihat dengan heran ketika Ayah dan Ibu nya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, "Eomma, Appa, memang siapa tamunya?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua alis yang terpaut.

Nyonya Cho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dilihatnya wajah manis dari bayi yang sepertinya baru saja dilahirkan itu, "Yeobo, namanya Yesung, iya kan? Dia manis sekali….."

Tuan Cho juga ikut mengamati wajah manis bayi yang untungnya tak terkena air hujan, Sungmin pastilah melindunginya tadi, "Appa, nugunde?", Kyuhyun kecil mencoba melihat bayi yang ada di gendongan Ibunya.

"Dia Cho Yesung, Kyu….. Adikmu~"

"Adik? Dongsaeng?", Mata lebar Kyuhyun membola, dilihatnya lagi sang bayi yang mungkin 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "hah, kyeopta… Annyeong Yesung-ie~"

_._

異なる

.

_'Dia adikku, dan aku menyayanginya… Walaupun Ia bukanlah seorang adik yang sempurna…. '_

Nyonya Cho menatap kaku pada Bayi kecil yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, "Seongsaengnim tadi… Dia pasti salah, iya kan?", Lirihnya sembari menahan air mata yang segera meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"Yeobo…"

"Uri Yesung-ie…. Uri Yesung-ie tidak mungkin mengidap autisme… Aniyo~"

'_Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu.. Yang kutahu, hanya adikku berbeda dari adik teman-temanku yang lain…. Tapi tetap, aku menyayanginya…._'

.

異なる

.

_2000, December 24…._

_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

Suara merdu dari Kyuhyun dan teman paduan suara nya di gereja, diiringi oleh lantunan piano indah yang dimainkan seorang namja kecil dengan mata sipit. Menemani indahnya malam suci, malam natal yang penuh kedamaian di dalam gereja.

"Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan baik, Nyonya Cho….", Puji seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum lebarnya, "Dan aku baru tahu jika Yesung ternyata pandai bermain piano…"

Nyonya Cho –Ibu Kyuhyun- hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan senyuman pula, Ia terlalu takjub saat melihat kedua anaknya yang ada di altar gereja.

_Noel, Noel  
O night, O night divine  
Noel, Noel  
O night, O night divine  
Noel, Noel  
O night, O holy night_

Lantunan lirik lagu terakhir, bersamaan dengan itu berakhir pula lah alunan piano, menandakan jika penampilan dari paduan suara dari anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur itu sudah berakhir.

Prok prok~

Tepuk tangan mungkin tak akan cukup untuk meng _apresiasi _keindahan suara dan alunan music tadi, tapi bagi anak-anak kecil yang kini berdiri bersama di atas altar, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka.

Si namja manis dan kecil yang tadi bermain piano –sebut saja namanya Yesung- Ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman paduan suaranya, dia berdiri di tengah dengan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tangannya dengan erat….

"Hy.. hy.. Hyung…", Ujar Yesung dengan susah payah, tak perlu kujelaskan bukan kenapa Yesung masih sulit untuk bicara? Tidak, aku benar-benar tak perlu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Permainan yang bagus, Yesung-ie….", Puji Kyuhyun sembari mengelus surai lembut Yesung.

_'Biarpun dia berbeda, tapi adikku tetaplah permata yang sangat berharga…..'_

.

異なる

.

_2007, July…. _

Bugh~

"Ack~"

Darah mengalir melalui lubang hidung Kyuhyun, tapi itu tak membuat nyalinya surut, malah sekarang Ia berusaha menghajar anak yang tadi memberikan tinju gratis pada hidungnya.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu adikku, pecundang….", Ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil melayangkan tinjunya pada perut namja berbadan besar di depannya.

Bugh~

Dan satu pukulan lain untuk teman dari namja berbadan besar tadi, "dasar kalian pecundang… Hosh~", Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan rasa nyilu di sekitar rahangnya, ataupun darah yang mulai merembes ke seragam sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun kesal, kalian tahu kenapa? Singkat kata, dua pemuda yang kini Ia hajar adalah dua manusia hina yang tadi mem_ bully_ Yesung – adik nya-, Karena Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di jenjang SMA, alhasil Ia harus berbeda sekolah dengan Yesung, dan Kyuhyun sangat merutuki hal itu.

Itu artinya dia tak bisa menjaga Yesung seperti biasanya. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yesung, dan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun terjawab. Yang selama ini Ia takut kan akhirnya terjadi sudah.

"H.. H… Hyung.. hyung…", Yesung yang berdiri di sisi lain hanya bisa khawatir, Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melipat-lipat bagian bawah bajunya, dan berjalan ke depan dan belakang seperti orang yang kebingungan. Dia hanya seorang adik lemah yang bahkan tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"hyung… hiks.. hiks…", Menangis mungkin sudah menjadi makanan Yesung sehari-harinya.

"hosh hosh…", Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah akhirnya menghentikan pukulan bertubi nya pada dua namja tadi, "sekali lagi kalian berani mengganggu adikku… Kalian akan habis….", Ancam Kyuhyun serius, dia benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya.

Dan kini, dihampirinya sang adik yang berdiam ketakutan, "Yak, kenapa kau menangis, huh?", Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap lembut surai raven Yesung, "gwaenchana….", Dia dekap adik manisnya itu ke dalam pelukan hangat yang dalam.

"Hy.. hyung… Jangan.. ber… ke la hi lagi…."

"aniyo… Hyung hanya akan melakukannya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu…", Dekapan hangat itu terus berlanjut, Kyuhyun tahu jika Yesung menangis karena sangat mengkhawatirkannya, walaupun Yesung tak dapat mengungkapkannya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu jika Yesung juga sangat menyayanginya, "Saranghae, adik manis Hyung…"

"na.. nado.. Hyung…"

'_Adikku sangat manis, dan aku sangat amat menyayanginya….._'

.

異なる

.

'_semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan aku sangat membenci semua itu….._'

_2009, March…._

Kyuhyun berlari terengah diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di selasar Rumah Sakit, sesekali lengannya menabrak lengan orang – orang yang ada di sekitarnya, namun itu tak akan bisa menumbangkan tekad Kyuhyun untuk segera sampai ke sebuah kamar rawat. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Ia sekarang menuju ke kamar mayat. Yah…..

Berdiri di depan kamar yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh keluarga pasien di rumah sakit, mungkinkah ini mimpi bagi Kyuhyun? Ah tidak, hanya harapannya saja yang menganggap ini sebuah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan Cho~

Klek~

Tangannya bergetar saat memutar knop pintu dari kamar dingin itu, dan disana, dilihatnya seorang namja manis yang terduduk dengan mata sembab, "Yesungie….", Lirih Kyuhyun sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"hyung.. hyung.. eom eomma.. ap appa…. Hiks….", Tangan Yesung kaku dan seluruh badannya bergetar hebat, ingin rasanya Ia memeluk kakak laki-laki nya itu sekarang, namun badannya serasa menampung gunung es besar, bahkan bergerak sedikit saja sudah sangat sulit untuk Ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menghampiri Yesung, kini tangannya bergerak untuk melihat dua manusia yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas kasur, dua manusia yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjadi orang tua nya, dua manusia yang selalu menjaga dia serta adiknya. Dan kini hanya bisa terbujur kaku tanpa nafas yang berhembus.

"Eomma… Appa….."

'_Eomma dan Appa mengalami kecelakaan, dan…. Meninggalkan kami berdua…._'

Hujan rintik-rintik mengiringi penguburan Orang Tua Yesung dan Kyuhyun, setelah doa terakhir yang diberikan oleh pastur selesai dipanjatkan, seluruh orang pun segera meninggalkan area pemakaman, menyisakkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang hanya terdiam sembari menatap gundukan makam orang tua mereka.

"Hyung… Eo.. eomma appa… Mereka pergi ke surrr ga… iya kan?", Tanya Yesung dengan suaranya yang terbata, matanya menatap kosong pada gundukan makam di depannya, sementara kedua tangannya hanya bisa memelintir jas hitam yang Ia kenakan.

"Ne… Mereka pasti sekarang melihat kita dari surga, Yesung-ie….", Kyuhyun merengkuh pundak Yesung, berusaha menegarkan adik manisnya, "Kkaja, ayo kita kembali ke rumah…. Hujan semakin lebat…."

"Hy.. hyung… Jangan tinggalkan Yesung-ie sen.. di ri….", Jari Yesung yang sedari tadi sibuk memelintir jas hitamnya, kini berpindah, memegang erat jas yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Hyung akan selalu bersamamu, arra?"

'_Eomma, Appa… Tolong jaga kami dari surga…._'

.

異なる

.

_2014, January…._

Nasib Kyuhyun se-akan terbalik sepeninggal kedua orang tua nya, dia yang dari dulu manja, kini harus mulai menghidupi kehidupan nya dan Yesung –adik manis nya-

Bahkan Kyuhyun rela putus kuliah, hanya demi membiayai Kuliah adik manis nya. Wae? Kenapa kalian seperti heran saat mendengar Yesung kuliah? Well~ Autist tidak menghalangi segalanya, iya kan? Maksudku, seperti kata Kyuhyun, biarpun Yesung tidak sempurna, tapi Yesung itu adalah permata.

Singkat cerita, Yesung dengan keahlian bermain musiknya berhasil meluluhkan hati para Seongsaengnim yang dulu melakukan _test _padanya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Yesung itu pemegang _perfect pitch_.

Tapi, meskipun putus kuliah, bukan berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar berada di bawah. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi _trainee_, dan yah~ karena suaranya yang menawan, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan tempat di _management_ itu.

Dan, hanya dalam waktu satu tahun, dia akhirnya berhasil debut…. Benar-benar _fantastis, _bukan? Yah, ada satu tambahan lagi yang belum kusebutkan. Tidak hanya debut, namun _Idol Group _yang dinaungi Kyuhyun juga mendapat banyak response positif dari netizens, mulai dari memenangkan _best rookie group, _hingga penghargaan penghargaan lainnya…. Intinya, Kyuhyun cukup berhasil sekarang.

"Hyung… bisa pulang malam ini?", Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang ada di _line _telfon seberang.

"wae? Apa kau sakit, Yesung-ie?"

"Ani.. aniyo, hyung….."

"Akan hyung usahakan untuk pulang, arra? Jaga kesehatan mu selalu, ok call yesung-ie?"

"ne… hyu hyung…"

Sebagai member dari sebuah _idol group, _tentu saja Kyuhyun dituntut untuk tinggal di dorm, dan itulah yang membuatnya sebal. Karena Ia tak lagi bisa menjaga Yesung setiap harinya, bahkan mungkin waktu bertemunya dengan Yesung hanya satu atau dua jam selama satu minggu.

Tapi, ini Kyuhyun lakukan demi membiayai kehidupan Yesung, setidaknya bertahan seperti ini selama satu atau dua tahun untuk mengumpulkan modal. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"hyung.. bo go shipda….", Lirih Yesung sembari melihat bingkai foto yang dipajang di atas piano, foto lama dimana disana ada Eomma, Appa, serta Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Yesung sangat bahagia setiap kali melihat foto itu, walaupun Ia tahu jika Ia bukanlah bagian asli dari keluarga Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun Yesung memiliki kekurangan tapi Ia tahu segalanya, karena Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua nya sudah memberitahukan padaya, dulu…

'_someday…. Over the rainbow…._'

Haruskah kubilang Yesung itu anak ajaib? Well, dia memang susah berbicara saat normal, tapi entah mengapa ketika musik mengalun, kalimat itu begitu lancar untuk terucap, seperti bibirnya hanya diciptakan untuk bernyanyi, sementara tangan-tangan yang biasanya kaku itu, juga menjadi lancar ketika sudah bersentuhan dengan alat musik.

Tapi, entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Yesung menghentikan permainan pianonya. Dia lirik beberapa alamat yang sudah dituliskan Kyuhyun di _sticky notes _yang terpasang rapi di atas piano, "hyung…."

.

異なる

.

Dan disanalah Yesung berdiri sekarang, di depan gedung menjulang tinggi dengan _label _SM ENTERTAINMENT. Management yang menaungi Kyuhyun dan _Idol Group _nya. Dengan gugup Yesung melangkahkan kakinya, hah.. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup nya, Yesung keluar sendirian ke tempat umum, dan tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

Namun, rasa rindu pada kakak nya seperti melunturkan kegugupan itu. Yesung hanya ingin menemui kakak tercintanya, kakak yang sudah hampir 5 hari tak menampilkan batang hidung nya sama sekali.

"jo jogiyo….", Pelan sekali suaramu Yesung-ah, tapi untung saja _resepsionis_ yang ada di lobby mendengar suara kecilmu itu.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kyu.. kyuhyun hyung… kyuhyun hyung…"

"ne?"

Oh ayolah, Yesung itu punya keterbatasan. Dan tidakkah _resepsionis _itu bisa mengerti keterbatasan Yesung?

"Kyuhyun hyung, aku ingin menemuinya..."

"hah, apa kau fans dari Kyuhyun-ssi? Mianhae, sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi sedang ada rapat, kau bisa menemuinya nanti, arraseo?"

"ani.. ani.. aniyo… fans aniyo… kyuhyun hyung… aku ingin menemui hyung…", Yesung Seperti hilang kesabaran. Satu keterbatasan lain yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh Yesung. Itu adalah mengontrol emosinya, dia akan menangis jika dia bersedih, dan marah ketika apa yang dia inginkan tak dapat terkabul.

Sama seperti sekarang, lagipula Yesung hanya ingin menemui Kakak nya. Tapi, kenapa seperti sangat sulit untuk bisa melihat wajah kakak nya walaupun hanya sebentar saja.

"security….", sang _resepsionis _yang tak mengerti keadaan Yesung, langsung meminta bantuan pada _security_. Membuat Yesung ditendang keluar secara paksa oleh para _security _berbadan besar itu.

"ack~", Sakit. Bagaimana mungkin tidak terasa sakit ketika badanmu terlempar ke aspal jalanan yang panas? Begitu pula yang dirasakan Yesung. Lengan yang tergores aspal ditambah kepala yang terbentur. Kurang apalagi penderitaan yang dialami oleh Yesung sekarang?

"hyung….", Hanya bisa melirihkan panggilan untuk hyungnya di sela-sela mata yang mulai buram. Benturan itu terlampau keras, dan mampu membuat pandangan Yesung agak mengabur, "Hyung.. Kyuhyun hyung….", Dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

異なる

.

Kyuhyun berlari lagi, dan kembali tergesah lagi. Seperti dejavu, namun dengan situasi yang berbeda, dan kamar yang Ia tuju juga bukan lagi kamar mayat seperti dulu.

Kretek~

Dia dorong secara paksa pintu geser dari kamar rawat bernomor 201 itu, dan segera Ia hampiri seorang namja manis yang duduk dengan santainya di atas kasur, perban nampak menggulung indah pelipis namja manis itu, dan ada juga beberapa perban di lengan dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun hyung…", Lirih sang namja manis dengan senyum terlebarnya.

Grep~

Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama Ia rindukan itu juga dia rasakan lagi, benar-benar hangat dan sangat memabukkan, "Yesung-ie, mianhae… mianhae…"

"hyung.. bogoshipda…."

Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhannya, lalu mulai menyelami wajah manis Yesung –sang adik kesayangan-, "gwaenchana?", Semua akan terasa baik ketika Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya, itu seperti sudah menjadi landasan hidup bagi Yesung.

"bogoshipo, Hyung….. Sarranghae~"

Kyuhyun kembali mendekap Yesung, "Ini adalah terakhir kalinya Hyung melakukan kesalahan yang sama, mianhae…. Sarranghae…", Kyuhyun tak mengerti seperti apa maksud dari kata 'sarranghae' yang selalu Yesung ucapkan padanya. Tapi yang jelas, bagi Kyuhyun, ketika kata itu terlontar dari bibir tebalnya, itu adalah pernyataan cinta untuk Yesung. Bukan sebagai Kakak, namun sebagai Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintai Yesung.

"hyung akan pergi lagi?"

"Aniyo… tidak akan…", Kyuhyun menggeleng di balik pelukannya untuk Yesung, dan melewatkan ketika Yesung tersenyum dengan manisnya saat mendengar kalimat tulus itu, "Mulai dari sekarang, hingga saat nafas terakhir Hyung berhembus… Hyung akan selalu bersama Yesung-ie, menemani dan menjaga Yesung-ie…."

Yesung tak terlalu memahami keseluruhan kalimat yang Kyuhyun utarakan barusan, tapi Ia bisa menangkap setidaknya sedikit saja makna yang tersirat disana, dan itu membuat Yesung bahagia, "Yesung-ie juga akan selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun Hyung…."

'_adikku yang manis dan yang selalu kucintai, Cho Yesung…. Dia mungkin berbeda, tapi perbedaan itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti permata di pandanganku….. Dia adalah permata untuk Cho Kyuhyun… _'

.

-THE END-

.

_Quote :_

_a. "Tidak masalah biarpun kau tidak sempurna, karena bagiku ketidak sempurnaan mu itu seperti permata yang bersinar di kehidupanku..." - Kyuhyun_

_b. "Semua akan terasa baik, ketika Hyung ada di sampingku" - Yesung_

#Waks... Well to the well...

akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan One Shoot yang dibikin kurang dari 2 jam ini...Dan, ... #HappyKyuSungDay #HappyYeKyuDay #HappyGaemCloudDay pokoknya happy happy buat Daddy and Mommy yang lagi kalian terus bersama selamanya... Long last lah intinya... xD...


End file.
